Problem: A bag contains $6$ red balls, $3$ green balls, and $4$ blue balls. If a ball is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Explanation: There are $6 + 3 + 4 = 13$ balls in the bag. There are $3$ green balls. The probability is $ \frac{3}{13}$.